Coming Home
by Son Chiyu
Summary: Kawaii story about Goku coming back from otherworld. There, he sees his friends, his wife and... Four children? Sorry, bad at summaries and it's my first fanfic. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but Gohna, Gota, and this story.

-Setting Change-

/Author's note/

=Flashbacks=

It was a cold winter day. Gohan was out cutting firewood for the family of 5. It had been a couple of months since the Cell Games finally ended. Him and his twin sister, Gohna had defeated Cell once and for all and blamed themselves for their father's death.

=Chichi had just given birth to Gohan and Gohna's baby brother, Goten, who could be the doppelganger of Goku. Gohna thought of his name and they were all watching him until Ox King told Chichi something no Mom wants to hear after birth.

"Honey, we have a problem."

As he told her this she felt another contraction. She quickly gave baby Goten to Gohna so Gohan could help her through the birth of Goten's twin=

Gohan remembered how tightly she gripped his hand and chuckled lightly. Even for a Saiyan that hurt like HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers)

=Gohan had noticed that the youngest of the twins was a girl, just like him and Gohna. She and Goten were born 6 minutes apart. Then Gohan saw it. It was his chance. He would give the baby her name. Seeing that his Dad named him, his Mom named Gohna, and Gohna named Goten, it wasn't fair that he couldn't name this one. He thought real hard; then it came to him.

"Hey, I know… What about Gota," he whispered.

Chichi thought long and hard before she spoke again.

"Gota… I like it!"

Gohan felt proud of himself. He just successfully named his baby sister on the first try.=

Gohan smiled as he reached the front door. He lightly kicked the door a few times so someone could let him in without waking the 8-month-old twins. He heard the pitter patter of footsteps running to the door. It was Gohna. When she opened the door, she jumped and hugged him; making him drop all of the firewood into the fresh blanket of snow. He hugged her back and asked her,

"What's that for?"

She pulled away.

"What, I can't miss my own twin brother?!"

She said sarcastically while putting her mouth in an *o* position and put her hand on her heart. He just laughed as the two picked up the wood before it became too dampened to light. Gohan started the fire in the living room and then went into his and Gohna's room to get his pj's. When he got in the room, he noticed Gohna crying on her bed.

"What's wrong Gohna, everything okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of his voice, Gohna turned around. As soon as her eyes landed on Gohan, she ran to him and jumped on him. She cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. As she started to fall asleep, he slowly walked with her to the bed. They were still in the middle of the room when she completely fell asleep, so he picked her up, sat on his bed with her in his lap, and laid his head on her shoulder.

-Downstairs-

*Knock Knock Knock*

Chichi opened the door to see everyone they knew outside.

"Oh hey everyone, come in!"

After everyone sat down, no one could stop squirming; even Vegeta and Piccolo were smirking and in a good way! Chichi then grabbed Gota and Goten and sat on the couch next to Bulma, who was holding baby Trunks. Goten and Trunks were slapping each other and gurgling while Gota tried to reach to play. Chichi put them on the floor as she quickly set up the baby kennel. When she came back to get the babies, she couldn't find them. She went into the living room and seen something really weird. Goten was sitting on Krillin's lap, which is normal, but what struck her as odd was that Vegeta was bouncing Gota on his leg. Now Chichi knew Vegeta as a pit stomached, arrogant, and vengeful Saiyan. But this… She had never seen this side of him. She decided to take Trunks and Goten and put them in the kennel, while she left Gota there because she seemed quite entertained in the bouncing motions.

"So, what're you guys here for? Please tell me that my babies don't have to go and fight another delinquent again."

Bulma looked and smiled brightly.

"Nope. Even BETTER!"

Chichi looked at Bulma confused. Bulma just laughed and shouted.

"GOKU'S COMING BACK!"

Chichi would later be glad she wasn't holding a child because her arms fell to her sides and she fell to her knees in disbelief. She then ran upstairs to tell the eldest twins.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to the top, she'd briefly forgotten which room the older twins slept in. She took a right to go into the first room, guessing that they'd be the farthest from 'Mommy'. She was right, but when she walked in, she had seen the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She quietly tip-toe-ran down the stairs. At the bottom stair, she motioned for everyone to go into the twins' room. When they all got up the stairs and into the room, they all cooed "Awwww!" at the two. They were both cuddled up to each other. Gohna's head was on Gohan's right shoulder, and her head turned to where if she opened her eyes, she'd be looking at his neck. Gohan was sitting, back to the wall, and his head turned towards hers and on her shoulder and her arm that was wrapped around his neck. He had on hand on her back and the other lightly on the back of her neck. Chichi went to wake them up. She first woke Gohan up. Once he was almost fully awake, she tried to wake Gohna up, but Gohan stopped her.

"Not right now... She had a rough night."

Then he looked at the clock and noticed it was only 9:00 pm.

"Okay, well then she had a rough day."

Chichi didn't fully understand, but she nodded as she told him.

"I have great news, honey. Your Dad's coming back!"

Gohan looked at her dumbfounded. His face hen lit up.

"Can you give me a minute to get her up and talk to her, please?"

Chichi nodded, as did all the Z Warriors. Gohan smiled and mouthed a thank you to them all. All smiled back except for Vegeta, who smirked. Gohan knew Vegeta thought he looked tough with that smirk, but he didn't look to mean this time with his baby sister resting on his hip. Gohan chuckled to himself after they left the room. He turned to his sister and poked her nose a few times; that always got her up. Her eyes started to open. When she opened them fully, she closed them and hugged Gohan tighter, but not enough to hurt him. Gohan hugged her back and tapped the back of her neck lightly a couple of times to get her attention.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat up and looked at him. She rubbed her eyes with balled fists as she plopped down onto Gohan's bed. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he started to talk.

"So… Mom gave me good news a bit ago."

Gohna looked up at her brother.

"What about?"

She was very curious. Gohan just smiled at her as he proceeded with telling her.

"Dad's coming back home!"

Gohna's head shot up.

"For good?!"

Gohan nodded and smiled. She hugged him as the both of them raced down the stairs. When they got down, everyone celebrated. Gohan and Gohna would have their Dad back again, and Goten and Gota would grow up with both parents. They put their pajama's on and ran downstairs.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE YOU TWO! YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

They both skidded to a stop and bowed their heads.

"Sorry, Mom."

Chichi just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll let it pass this time since it is an exciting event. But next time you guys run, you'll wish you didn't even walk!"

Gohan and Gohna just laughed to themselves as they pretended to be scared. Like Chichi could even touch them, let alone hurt them without her frying pan of Armageddon

"Yes, Mom."

All of a sudden, a familiar voice rang in everyone's heads.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Then they realized it wasn't in their heads, but behind them. Gohna and Gohan were the first to turn.

"DADDY!"

They ran and jumped on him.

"Hello to you, too. Have I been gone that long? I'm sorry."

Gohan and Gohna continued to say nothing as all three of them sat on the ground. After about 2 or 3 minutes, they let him get up. Goku went up to the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys!"

All of them ran up and hugged him (Besides Piccolo and Vegeta) with enough force to knock him down, but he was prepared this time. He hugged back. Mostly to Chichi. When they were done, about 30 seconds later, Vegeta and Piccolo came up and patted him on the back.

"Hello, Kakarott. It's nice to have a sparring partner around."

Goku just looked and laughed.

"And it'll be great to have a compatible sparring partner around."

Vegeta just smirked. Piccolo, on the other hand, walked away during Vegeta and Goku's conversation.

"Hey, Piccolo! What's up?"

Goku was purely confused. Piccolo just looked at him and smiled. Not _SMIRKED_ , _SMILED_!

"Your wife has something more important to tell you, and I want to see your face when she tells you."

Goku nodded, then looked at Chichi. Chichi already knew what Piccolo meant. She pointed to the twins in the baby kennel.

"You see those two, Goku?"

He nodded. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Those are your babies."


	5. Chapter 5

Goku's eyes went as wide as Dragon Balls with surprise.

"WHAT? HOW?!"

Chichi raised one eyebrow; a small smile dancing on her lips. Goku thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah."

He said while softly laughing. Everybody laughed except Gohna and Gohan, who were confused out of their minds. Goku then went up to the little black haired babies. He knew those ones were his because he and Chichi have the exact same hair color, and so do Gohna and Gohan. So when he had seen that pure, raven black hair, he knew that was his babies. One of them even had the same hair as him, it stuck up in the same way. The other had a few of Goku's spikes on the top of her hair, while the rest, still spiked, went almost half passed her neck. Goku smiled as he looked at the two, and even happier when they reached for him.


	6. Chapter 6

He picked them both up, one in each arm; just like when Gohan and Gohna were babies. He smiled as they both just yawned and laid their heads on his shoulders and fell asleep.

"Do they sleep in our room, or the middle room?"

Chichi smiled a bit wider. He was already bonding with his 3rd and 4th born children and would spend time with the 1st and 2nd one after everyone left. She didn't mind if there was no time left for them to stay up late and talk, watch movies, and eat. Speaking of eating, she would have to buy a LOT more food now. She just laughed to herself and brushed it off as she heard Bulma start talking.

"We're going to leave now," Bulma said as she winked.

"but is it okay for us to come by tomorrow?"

Chichi nodded. Of course, they could come back. He wasn't just her husband and her children's father, he was Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha's best friend, student of Master Roshi, and Vegeta's best friend and sparring partner. He was many things to them and the world around. He was kind, gentle, caring and loving to everyone; especially towards his family, more specifically, to his children. No one knew why Goku loved children so much, but he sure did. Goku was upstairs with both the kids. He was happy he came back when he did, so he could watch them grow up, but he was upset that nobody even TRIED to tell him! They would've just left his kids to grow up without a father, and leave him to not even know that he had two other kids. He would've come back in about 7 or 8 years to see how his twins were doing, but he wouldn't have known about the other twins. Goku wiped a single tear that ran down his face and smiled as he set them down in their cribs. He was surprised they were even sleeping, yet!

"I'm sorry I would've missed seeing you guys grow up for the next 7 or 8 years. Daddy will never leave… Anymore."

After he finished, Gota woke up with a frightened face and very sparked Ki for a few seconds. She looked at Goku and reached for him as she started to cry. Goku picked her up and put her head on his shoulder. He could already tell by the look on her face, she had a nightmare. Her face was the same as Gohan's is when he's scared. She started to cry into his shirt.

"Aww… Don't cry baby girl…"

Her crying stopped about 8-10 minutes later. Chichi had come up as soon as she started crying and seen the two together and stayed quietly by the door. Goku figured instead of turning around and seeing what she was doing, to stay there with his daughter until she calmed down and went to sleep. Chichi decided to come into the room.

"Goku, you can bring her in our room if you want. There are two cribs in there so that when they wake up in the middle of the night, I can watch over them."

Chichi smiled, as did Goku.

"I'll be in there in a second, okay?"

He said as he handed Chichi the baby.

"You better take good care of my baby girl, Mommy!"

Chichi just laughed and mock saluted him with her spare hand.

"Yes, Sir!"

After Chichi walked away with the baby, he started to think aloud.

"I better check on the other kiddies."

He thought as he went to check on Gohan and Gohna.


	7. Chapter 7

When Goku came in, he saw that they went to bed in Gohan's bed. Goku smiled. He walked in to look around. When he was by the bed, he got down and kissed them both on the head. Gohan smiled, and Gohna sat up. Goku looked at her.

"Sorry, hon, did I wake you up?"

She shook her head.

"No, I just have to pee and I'm thirsty."

Goku laughed at her innocence as he stood up.

"Well, you better hurry before your Mom gets mad!"

She nodded. When she came back, Goku was sitting on her bed. She smiled as she crawled into her father's lap. He held her as she started to drift off. Once she was asleep, he laid her in her bed, kissed her cheek, and covered her up.

"Goodnight, princess."

Goku walked up to Gohan's bed to check on him again. He was shivering. Goku tucked him in and smiled at how big Gohan had already gotten over the course of 10 months. He rubbed his hair, then walked out of the room. When he got to his room, he heard Gota crying again. He smiled and shook his head as he walked into his room.


End file.
